Tdafans TDA Camp
14 people from season 1 return(will be announced in special) and 6 newbies will arrive too New characters (NO MORE) Jazz-Purplefox937(MALE!) Nameless Guy (NG) - COKEMAN11 Joe - KoopaKidJr. Michael - KoopaKidJr. Bob-GreenMagic01 John-GreenMagic01 Old characters D-scope NIzzy Chimmy Becky James Sorrel Silias Cara Nicholas Trevor Dan Tony Lila Ryan Bellowing Lamps Silias Lila Ryan Cara Joe James Sorrel John Michael D-scope Laughing Bears Trevor NIzzy Tony Dan Nicholas NG John Bob Chimmy Becky Day 1:"Welcoming everyone to Season 2!" Tdafan:Welcoming everyone to Season 2! Well,lets meet our 6 newbies,Michael,Joe,Jazz,Bob,NG,and John! NG: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Tdafan! Wazzap, my man? Tdafan:*high fives NG*Whats up? I`m glad you could make it! NG: *gets angry* I ASKED YOU FIRST! (XD) Tdafan:... Stand over there NG: ... *leaves, returns with mugshots* Sorry... Tdafan:It`s ok,just wait for the others NG: okay NG (conf): I have anger issues because I have no name... GRRR Tdafan:NG,why don`t you have a name? NG: Well, my mom died when I was born, my dad was already dead and we were in the himalayas where there are no foster homes. But I grew up and found my way here. Really, I have no clue where I am. Tdafan:Ok then,wheres everyone else NG: Well, Joe's at Total Drama: The Movie, and Michael's at Total Drama TV. I don't know anything else. Tdafan:Ok! Bob:*arrives* Hey guys. John:*arrives* What's up. *greets himself to everyone* Tdafan:Nice to meet ya Joe: Well won't James and Chimmy be in for a surprise? (evil laughter) Tdafan:Ok,oldies will be here soon Joe: Yes! Then I'll have my revenge on James and Chimmy!!! (evil laughter) Bob:Yo Joe do ya wanna start an alliance before everyone gets here. Joe: Sure! You can help me plot my revenge, which will also be their downfalls!!! Tdafan:And here come our old campers! Sorrel: Soup is good for your soul!!! Silias: I eat souls for breakfast lady Chimmy:Food? WHERE?!?!?!?! *eye twitches* James:*sees Joe and growls* Sorrel: chill james its just joe Silias: over there Bob:Great!! Now revenge on NIzzy! Get Sorrel in! James:Joe is gonna be like Heather only 10 times worse Sorrel: oh Tony: Hey guys, what's up? John: Hello. (CONF) I'm going to win this thing! Chimmy:*smiles creepily* (conf.)Sorrel: 2 things im gonan do,make fantasticle friends and WIN D-scope:(CONF) One by one,They all go down! Bob:(CONF) Two by Two, They will all go down! (XD) Joe: (CONF.) James and Chimmy are going down!!! Michael: Hey guys? What's up? I'm Michael. Joe: Well, well, well...if it isn't James the JockeyHero McDoGooder. I'll make sure to take you down first. After all, you are my worst enemy. (evil laughter) Lila:So D-scope you wanna- D-scope:Not happening! Lila:*Sighs* Sorrel: hey shut up joe D-scope:This Joe person is EVIL!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: so... i can kick his butt! Lila:NO!!! He's too cute! D-scope:O_______O Joe: I know. Aren't I just adorable? (laughs) Lila:Hey Joe if you want I could join your alliance or something. D-scope:*Throws up* Sorrel: Lila you must be insane or something! Bob: Joe. Let her join! Lila:PLEEEAAAASE?????????*Makes sad eyes* D-scope:*Throws up again* Joe: I was gonna. Welcome to the club Lila!!! Now let's go, we got things to talk about. Later dweebs!!! Sorrel: *gets mad and transforms into a cat and attacks joe* Lila:EEEK! CAT*Hits Sorrel with an axe* Bob:*takes the club into secret room* We vote off... Joe: We vote off Sorrel. It will make James sad and us happy. Agreed? Lila:Okay sure! D-scope:Hey Sorrel I think they're voting you off. Bob: Agreed. Sorrel: EH MEH GAWD *attacks bob Lila:*Attacks Sorrel* Joe: (ties Sorrel up and puts duct tape over her mouth) Now, where was I? Sorrel: *transforms into a mouse and escapes* Bob: Where is that woman!?!?! Lila:WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!!! Joe: I'll be right back. (chases Sorrel with an ax) Sorrel: *runs behind a tree* Joe: Wow she's stupid. (chops down tree) Noone's gonna save you now. Sorry Sorrel!!! John:*gets ax and starts chopping* Hi-ya! Joe: What the hell are you doing? John: Helping. What? I hate her to. Sorrel; *escapes* Chimmy:*dances to High School Never Ends* John: Get back here WOMAN!!! Lila:*Throws an anvil at Sorrel* Sorrel: *misses* Bob:*throws a glacier at Sorrel* Joe: (throws mouse traps all around Sorrel) Now your trapped!!! Lila: YAY!*Falls into a hole set up by D-scope* Sorrel: i have no choice but- *transforms into a fairy but fails* oh darn Lila:*Still in the pit* Can someone get me out of here? Chimmy:*keeps doing eratic dance moves* (Believe it or not, this is actually part of my strategy XD) Lila:*Gets out of the hole* So what are we gonna do with Sorrel? Joe: Your definitely '''going home first Sorrel!!! Bob: Exactly! D-scope:*Sets up a DJ system* Chimmy:*breakdances* John:*steals DJ system* IT'S MINE!! Michael: Your a good dancer Chimmy! Chimmy:^V^ *continues dancing* John:*starts DJing* OH YEAH!! D-scope:*Ko's John then get's DJ system back* Chimmy:*spins around on head* NIzzy: Hey! I'm the one who does random dance moves, you're the one who randomly sings sharada! Becky: O___O Oh well *makes out with D-scope* Bob:O O THIS IS SPARTA!!! (XD) John:*KO's D-scope and gets DJ system back again* IT'S MINE! (CONF) IT'S MINE!*laughs like an evil chipmunk* (XD) Chimmy:*stops dancing* Phew...... NIzzy: *sees an alien* Look, an alien just like the one that abducted me as a child! Becky: That explains so much...and yet so little... Alien: DIE!!! NIzzy: Hi! Alien: -_-;; *claws NIzzy* Becky: OMG!!!! NIzzy: (CONF) This place is filled with evil people! *Alien smashes through the conf and throws NIzzy over his shoulder* Becky: O___O NIzzy: Let go! Becky: *walks over to Bob and John* Aliance? NIzzy: *Chaos elmeralds randomly come out of nowhere, NIzzy turns into Super NIzzy* Let go! *shoots fire at the Alien* Becky: O___O Chimmy:*uses emeralds to transform into Super Chimmy, continues breakdancing* All right! NIzzy: LOL Okay Chimmy we need everyone to help us take down the evil people *points at Joe and Lila* Chimmy:No use. I've tried. *continues dancing* NIzzy: Okay then (CONF) I'm not really in it to win it anymore I'm just here for the randomness, I mean drama and to help my friends get further. Chimmy:*breakdances to Up is Down* NIzzy: I miss making fun of Sarah. *waves to the camera* Hi Sarah! Becky: *rolls eyes* Chimmy:*spins around* NIzzy: *looks around* Where is Trevor? *walks off* Becky: Don't get lost...or eaten. NIzzy: Huh? Becky: Nothing! NIzzy: (CONF) It will be so funny having Lila back she isn't that bad...I wonder when her hair will grow back though... *clenchs stomach* Ow...stupid alien attacking me and all... Chimmy:*still in super form, walks over to Becky with white flames engulfing her hands, laughs evily* Becky: O______O Chimmy:*smiles creepily* Becky: I can fight ya know! *Eyes turn red* Joe: Looks like Chimmychonga escaped from the zoo as well. Becky: ... NIzzy: PRANK CALL TIME *does the defective Furby Doll prank call* Tdafan:Ok,teams are picked and now its time to start! John: What's the challenge? '''Day 2:"I will not die! I`ll wait here for you!" Tdafan:Morning Trevor:Im tired Chimmy:*is singing along with iPod*I will not die! I'll wait here for you! Bob: Hey Chimmy! John: Mornin' everyone! Chimmy:*pulls earbuds out of ears* Hi! Bob:You have an iPod me to! It's blue! Sorrel: *tired* i have an IHUMAN!!!! Chimmy:OMG mine too! *goes back to singing along with iPod* I'm running away from here! Shot to pieces, shot to pieces! James:I hate this show...except my friends are here Joe: You are so dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got me out TD: TM and you and Chimmy are gonna pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James:Whatever,but,I gotta give you credit on your strategic moves Joe: You mean the ones that nearly killed dozens of people? Give me examples, I have bad memory! James:Voting for Gw-HEY! Wait,do you just want these compliments? Joe: Yes. Not only that, but I'm sueing Chris and TD: TM for false elimination. HEATHER SAID SHE QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I return to that show, I'll make them all sorry that they ever met me. James:Suck it up Joe: At least I'm here now, where's its pretty better. I have a girlfriend, an alliance, and only 2 of my mortal enemies as of now are here. I gotta feeling I'll have a good time here.